


Epilogue for Dragon days

by damnedxfate



Series: Dragon Days [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dragon AU, Impression (Dragonriders of Pern), M/M, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: The epilogue for this series. The future each dragon and their rider achieved together making a better brighter future.





	Epilogue for Dragon days

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the end guys. I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask here or on my tumblr under the same name~

The brothers grew well into their roles. Each starting their Journeyman adventures with nothing but a pack of supplies, the clothes on their backs and their dragon’s at their side and in their mind.    
  
Each pair found their calling in time.    
  
Stretch had inherited their mother’s wanderlust but unlike her, he refused to lose contact with his family. Not that Blue would let him either way. Blue had grown greatly in mass and wing span over their adventure. He wasn’t nearly as big as Classic or even thick boned like Red was but Blue utilized his skills greatly in their chosen calling.   
They had wandered for some time, helping towns here and there until they found themselves at an ocean side village. The wide open ocean sang something to their SOULs. They spent the rest of their journey ferrying ships between islands and meeting new people along the way including two aquatic type skeleton brothers named Blood and Sugar who joined them for the last leg of their voyage out in the ocean.   
  
Slim and Black became a force to be reckoned with quickly. No sooner had they left the Rookery that a town flagged them down for help. A radical cell of humans and monsters had taken residence up in the mountains nearby. The gang would raid the people, stealing whatever they wanted before using the winding paths and goat trails to vanish from local law enforcement.    
Black’s smaller size made it easy for him to twist, turn and dive into every crevice. Picking off the raiders before they could vanish into their hidey holes.    
Slim’s magical control atop his physical prowess and high pain threshold- Black still attempting to manhandle his Rider- made them a dynamic duo in combat.   
Their name and reputation spread with each successful capture and diffusement.   
  
Crisp and Classic’s joyful and calm nature, respectively, made them a crowd favorite. They brought a new precedent in communication between towns and the Rookeries over them. A system of checks and balances, fairness and equality that brought prosperity between both groups. They listened to each and every grievance with the utmost care. Classic’s judgemental stare coupled with his large size deterred most ne'er-do-wells but when the duo put their minds together, all under their gaze felt a heavy weight down their back.   
They became the embodiment of justice for the mass and the hammer against those that would abuse their power.    
  
Each brother and dragon pair were a shining example of a true Rider but above them was the final two.   
  
Edge and Red were the driving force for this new beginning. They directed their siblings to all corners of the land. Fixing the holes that had appeared within the hierarchy that was Dragon Riders. They united all the Rookeries into a proper council, each with an equal voice, instead of the Elders that get them mired in the old ways.    
Systems were improved.    
The Dragons would decide who would stand to be handlers for the dragonets. If they looked into your SOUL and found you lacking, unprepared or unfit, you would not be allowed to handle the next generation. Those unwelcome could plead at the gates but it matter little if the Dragons themselves said no.   
Misshapen eggs were given a chance just like Black had been. If a calling was felt it was listened to. It was foolish for the humans and monsters to assume the dragons were unaware whom they wanted to bond with; imposing the transfer system and slowing down the budding bond dragons tried to form after hatching.    
  
  
They brought forward a new era of Riders, bonded deeply to their dragons who were free to express themselves to their chosen Rider as soon as eyes were met.   
  



End file.
